


Disarray

by rrc



Series: Crawling Back to You [2]
Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown, Страна хороших деточек | Land of Good Kids (2013)
Genre: Almost Sex, Angst, Bad Decisions, Banter, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Polpred, Fluff, Glanni Glæpur Í Latabæ - Freeform, Half Fae Polpred, Hurt/Comfort, Land of Good Children, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Polanni, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, fanon Glanni, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrc/pseuds/rrc
Summary: Glanni calls Polpred up to have some fun. Babysitting a drunken fae with no impulse control isn't what Polpred considers a good time.Warnings: drunkeness, averted drunk sex/making out, ssexual innuendos, swearing.





	Disarray

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao why do things like finish a fic you already started that's integral to your whole series or have someone beta when you can create a random interlude for no reason in a sleep-deprived haze and post it 5 minutes after writing it? Honestly.

Polpred has his overnight suitcase in hand as he pushes the dented motel door open. The room is already in shambles and Glanni is already there, his clothes on the floor except for his black catsuit and heels, and his collar unzipped wide and halfway down his left shoulder. His eyes are closed and he's chugging a bottle of green glowing liquid. He looks like he oughta be on an advertisement for absinthe.

He doesn't hear the door open ( _reckless_ Polpred thinks with a shake of his head) but he does notice the nightstand light click on behind him, shining bright through a torn lamp shade.

“Polie!” he cries, his voice sloshing around more than the half empty bottle in his hand. He lays the bottle on the bed, open, and it begins to spill onto the comforter.

He crawls across the bed, his catsuit slipping down a little further with each stride. “Oh Polie, you _came_ !” he giggles, a sound sluggish and slurred but still clearly calculated, as he bats his eyes the way he would at a mark. “Well...well not _yet_ ...but _…_ ” his grin is wide, baring all his teeth, but too lopsided, too relaxed, too almost _genuine_ to be devilish. It was more frightening than anything else he could concoct. “ _but_ you’re _here_!”

Polpred stiffens, gripping the handle of his case until his knuckles whiten. He's speechless for several lingering moments.

“This was a mistake.” he mutters finally, turning for the door. “Good night, take care of yourself Glanni-”

Glanni gives out a little cry and stumbles off the bed. “Wait wait, Polie, _Polie_ …” he drawls the nickname so desperately Polpred stops.

Glanni can barely stand up straight on his heels, but it matters less as he tosses his arms over Polpred’s shoulders. He leans against him, his right ankle dips on his heel and then snaps straight as he shifts to his tip toes, matching Polpred’s height.

“ _Polie, Polie, Polie_ , please don't _go_ …” he whispers in Polpred’s ear. He hiccups, and it's a bizarre mixture of disgusting and endearing. He presses his cheek against Polpred’s, until he can feel the unusual warmth, and something wet transfer from Glanni’s skin to Polpred’s, something rolling off of Glanni’s lashes onto his collar.

Polpred closes his eyes, sighing. He lifts a hand to brush the side of Glanni’s face, wiping away damp trails on his cheek and smearing what's left of his blush. “You're very drunk.” he murmurs.

Glanni gives a little moan, and whether it's supposed to be titillating or is pained Polpred can't quite tell. “Ah, _Poppy_ , is...'t really such...such a _problem_..hrm?”

Polpred sighs again, brushing the back of his knuckles along Glanni’s cheek. “Your head is already empty, now you've gone and filled it with alcohol….”

Glanni giggles, but doesn't offer a returning jab, and Polpred realizes he's too drunk to even know when he's been insulted. It sends a bit of a chill down his spine.

He really shouldn't be left alone. God knows what he might do…

 _What might happen to him_. A quiet voice whispers, but Polpred doesn't like the smallness of that voice, the way it drives emotions that feel like needles through his heart, so he crushes it down, stomps it to pieces.

“Polie…” Glanni’s soft voice slices neatly through his thoughts.

“Polie... _stay_ Polie…” Glanni whispers, and the layers of flirtatiousness and insults and manipulation are stretched so very, very _thin_ Polpred catches a glimpse of what lies beneath it, hears the rasping strain of his voice for the first time.

He runs his fingers through Glanni’s mussed hair, mussing it further.

“Alright,” he says. “Alright I'll stay.”

Glanni purrs and begins pulling down his collar and planting kisses on his neck. Polpred pushes him away with a gentleness he himself does not expect. “No, no sex...you're drunk, it wouldn't be good for either of us...”

Glanni lets out a whine. “Well….what _else '_ m I supposed to do...?”

Polpred laughs, something between hollow and authentic. “Anything but me.”

Glanni pouts but judging by the way his ankles are still buckling he might not be opposed to laying back down on the bed.

Polpred closes the door all the way and sets the small suitcase down on a nearby chair. He feels Glanni pitch behind him and he reaches for him, taking one of his hands in his own and pulling it over his shoulder.

Glanni settles back onto the bed easily. “'m not going to sleep...if that's what you're thinking...conniving little Polie…” he licks his teeth. “I didn't get drunk t' sleep _yet_...I wanna have _fun_ …”

Polpred snorts. “Well…” he pulls off his coat. “You're too drunk to stand.” he lays it on a nearby chair. “And I won't have sex with you like this.”

he walks over to the bed and sits down on the bed beside Glanni. “And we can't go out. We're trapped here.” he runs his hand over Glanni’s bare shoulder. “If you can turn that into fun somehow you're welcome to.”

Glanni huffs, crossing his arms. “It's not _fair._ I...I got 'll dressed up an'...an' _everything_ …”

“...is getting drunk included in the everything?” Polpred reaches down and pulls up the zipper, but Glanni’s hand halts his.

“I don't sleep 'n this.” Glanni mutters, offering a grin that's sly but again too lopsided. “You know that.”

Polpred snorts again. “Well you are tonight.”

“ _No_.” such petulance in that tone.

Polpred exhales. “I have nothing else for you to sleep in and I refuse to share a bed with you naked.”

“I'm not _naked_ …” Glanni says with false indignation. At least he has the capacity to fake _some_ emotion still. “I'm...I'm wearing _underwear_.”

Polpred scoffs. “Of course. That changes everything. All our problems are solved.”

Glanni glares at him. “'m not sleeping in” he tugs on the catsuit with a shaking hand “ _this_.”

Polpred gives another exasperated sigh and begins unfastening his own shirt. He undoes his ascot, folds it, and sets it on the nightstand, then does the same for his shirt. Underneath is a loose white button-up undershirt. He takes it off, careful not to disturb the even tighter shirt beneath it, and hands it to Glanni.

“Here, wear this.”

Glanni sits there, blinking slowly, staring at the garment. Polpred waves it in front of him. “Did you hear me?”

Glanni nods after a time, taking the shirt from him gingerly.

He clumsily pulls his catsuit down around his waists and pulls on the shirt. He doesn't bother fastening the buttons. His makeup smeared, his catsuit pooling at his hips, his hair sticking up every which way. He's the very picture of disheveled. And perhaps Polpred should find this repulsive but instead he finds it somehow almost enamoring.

“h' do I look?”

Polpred smirks. “I feel so sorry for you I won't answer that.”

Glanni scoffs. “You're jus' jealous...I...I wear this _so_ much better th'n you do.”

He poses to emphasize his point and nearly falls back onto the bed. Polpred catches him, holding his hand against the small of Glanni's back.

He stares as Glanni and his dragging eyelids before removing his hand and clearing his throat. “Now then...kick off your shoes, take off the rest of the suit, and get into bed. I'm sure we'll find _something_ to watch until we sleep.”

Glanni rolls his eyes, struggling to pull down his catsuit. “Shows what you know...nothing on but porn this time of night…”

Polpred offers his steadier hands for assistance but Glanni smacks them aside. “I...I'm not a _child_ …”

“No,” says Polpred, “you're just woefully drunk.”

Glanni sticks out his tongue, still fighting with his clothes. He manages to wriggle out of the tight suit, but stops at his heels. Polpred averted his eyes from the pink panties that leave little to the imagination.

“...well…” Glanni says, staring at his shoes like he doesn't know what to do with them.

“Just kick them off.”

“I will.”

“Just do it-”

“I _will_!”

“-I want to sleep. I'm already tired of babysitting you.” Polpred takes off his own shoes and pants and lays them in the dresser. It's weird changing like this in front of Glanni in such a context - only one of them drunk and not with sex in mind, completely prepared to sleep over - for some reason, though he doesn't know why.

Glanni blows a raspberry, tossing his shoes away. One of them knocks something over in the darkened bathroom, and whatever it is shatters. Polpred is already too exasperated to confirm what object met its demise.

He opens his suitcase and takes out all of his night clothes, putting them on in the proper order and rhythm. By the time he's done, Glanni is just barely slipping his second ankle out of the tight garment. He looks up to see what Polpred is wearing and bursts into a fit of laughter.

“No... _no_ …!” he says, as though it's scandalous.

“You sleep naked, but _this_ is strange.” it's Polpred's turn to cross his arms and huff.

Glanni chortles. “M' dear, you're wearing a _nightcap_.”

Polpred tosses the end of said hat over his shoulder, which leaves Glanni in stitches yet again.

“Yes yes it's all so very funny.” he shoves Glanni to the other side of the bed. “Now _move_ , I'm not sleeping on the side with the spill.”

Glanni abruptly returns to pouting. “maybe I don't wanna either!”

“Too bad,” Polpred says, sliding into bed. “you spilt it.”

Glanni grumbles. “You coulda... _stopped_ me…”

Polpred rolls his eyes. “you could have not drank so much of it.”

Glanni sat there for a moment. “I suppose.” he rolls onto his side of the bed. “Or...maybe I shoulda...dranken more...if y'think about it...”

Polpred reaches over for the remote. “let's see what other inanity we could spend time participating in, shall we?”

Glanni laughs, snuggling closer to Polpred. Polpred decides to deal with how he feels about that _later_ and shoves it aside, letting Glanni, wearing nothing but Polpred’s shirt and a pair of tight pink underwear, get closer to him.

Glanni's giggle is like wind chimes. “Let's find...the _worst_ porn we can...that oughta help us sleep…”

“No porn.”

Glanni scoffs. “Might as well watch a blank screen.”

Polpred flips through the channels. “I was thinking the shopping channel.”

Glanni grins and clumsily smacks him. “Ooh...you  _devil…”_

They fall asleep like that, too close together, too calm, watching a blonde human woman showcase fake pearls and kitchenware, until eventually they both drift off.

Polpred falls asleep last, long after Glanni, thinking about all the things he usually does, and then some. He thinks about the frustrating situation, he thinks about his kingdom and the failures attached to it, he thinks about the scraps of memories he's torn between purging and chasing, hunting down until he can put them all back together...or maybe simply dispose of them. But most of all, he thinks an awful lot about those undone buttons on _his_ shirt staring back at him, and the way the loose fabric drapes over Glanni’s frame.

* * *

When Polpred wakes up the next morning, the tv is still on, the room is in disarray (worse than it seemed last night), and Glanni is gone, along with his shirt.

He sighs and lays back into bed. The sheets still smell like filth and cheap perfume, and half a bottle of Fae-made liquor glowing on the linen.

And yet he can't bring himself to regret it, which is ironically his biggest regret of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might need to fix shit later but for now...um...that's the show lmfao


End file.
